1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for introduction into a test body that is introduced into a test body and obtains information on an inside of the test body.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, a capsule type endoscope equipped with an image pickup function and a wireless communication function has emerged in a field of endoscopes. The capsule type endoscope has a configuration in which during an observation period after the capsule type endoscope is swallowed from a mouth of a test subject, which is a test body, for observation (test) until the capsule type endoscope is naturally excreted from a living body of the test subject, the capsule type endoscope moves inside organs, for example, an esophagus, a stomach, and a small intestine, (in a body cavity), with peristaltic movement of the organs, and sequentially picks up images using the image pickup function.
In an apparatus for introduction into a test body represented by the capsule type endoscope, a battery is often used as a power source for supplying power to a functional portion for obtaining information on an inside of a body. For example, in a capsule type endoscope described in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2001-91860, an electrical element holding cylinder, in which an image sensor for forming an image of an object by an objective lens, an image sensor controlling electrical part for controlling the image sensor, and a sending electrical part for wirelessly sending an electrical signal outputted from the image sensor are integrally provided, is included watertight in an exterior case including a transparent cover and a cylindrical cover. In the capsule type endoscope, a button type battery is used as a power source for supplying power to each element. The power is turned on by pressing in a power switch before test, and the capsule type endoscope is swallowed by a test subject and observes an inside of a body of the test subject.